duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird in the Hand
Bird in the Hand is the fourth episode of ''Due South'''s second season. Storyline: Fraser finds himself caught between his duty and his emotions when he is forced to protect the man who killed his father from a group of gun smugglers. Original Air Date: December 22, 1995 Written and Directed by Paul Haggis Synopsis Fraser is approached by two U.S. federal agents - McFadden of the ATF, and Borland of the FBI - who explain to him that Gerrard, the corrupt Mountie who had his father killed, has vanished whilst in transit to testify before a grand jury. Fraser learns from Ray that the target of the grand jury's indictment is a Chicago arms dealer named Lloyd Nash. Nash reveals in a strained meeting that he is unconcerned about the grand jury - but also that he knows where Gerrard is hiding. Fraser and Ray go to Gerrard's hotel to retrieve him, but are fired upon by a sniper on a rooftop. The sniper disappears before Ray can get the drop on him, and Fraser confines Gerrard to his office in the consulate. Civilian Aide Elaine Besbriss gathers further intelligence from the Canadian authorities, learning that Gerrard had a complicated arrangement with the border guards to allow him to smuggle weapons across the border. Under mounting pressure from the federal agents and State's Attorney Louise Saint Laurent, Fraser and Ray converse with Nash again, learning that he lost a hefty sum of money when a truckload of his weapons mysteriously vanished. Fraser realises that Nash is only a red herring - the agents making the bust were involved in the scheme, but he is ordered arrested by St. Laurent for detaining Gerrard on his own initiative. Ray bails him out (again), and they arrange with McFadden to deliver Gerrard to the grand jury the next day. To prevent any more assassination attempts, Fraser, Ray, and Gerrard hole up for the night in a closed-down distillery building, where Fraser has a lengthy conversation with his father's ghost about how their troubled relationship got him killed. McFadden and several henchmen arrive, leading Fraser to conclude that McFadden was the agent who spirited away the truckload of weapons so he and Gerrard could profit handsomely from selling them. Rather than let Gerrard testify against him, he has come to kill him. Fraser uses a psychological tactic to gain an advantage, leading to a dire gunfight between Ray and the Feds, during which Fraser is wounded in the leg. Gerrard nearly escapes, but dangling from a windowsill, he sees the ghost of Robert Fraser, who proffers his hand; but as he is only a ghost, Gerrard fails to grip his hand and plunges on top of McFadden's escaping car. Thus thwarted, McFadden is indicted by the grand jury whilst Gerrard returns to prison. Cast * Lee Purcell as Louise Saint Laurent * Ken Pogue as Gerrard * Gordon Pinsent as Robert Fraser * Dick Anthony Williams as Agent McFadden * Stewart Arnott as Agent Borland * Dean McDermott as Renfield Turnbull * Scott Gibson as Ovitz * Philip Williams as Lloyd P. Nash Memorable Quotes Benton Fraser: Well, I'm afraid Inspector Thatcher is out of town. My name is Constable Benton Fraser, deputy liaison officer. (Turnbull clears his throat loudly) Benton Fraser: And this is Constable Turnbull, our temporary assistant...interim...associate...deputy liaison officer. Constable Turnbull: (to the agents) Oh! Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. Ray Vecchio: '''Nash, Lloyd. How do you get any respect as a criminal with a name like Lloyd? ' '''Benton Fraser:' Is that a serious question? Ray Vecchio: Ah, no, Fraser. Is this the guy Gerrard's supposed to testify against? Benton Fraser: Apparently. Ray Vecchio: Ah, here it is. Lloyd P. Nash. (snickers) ''You wanna know what the P stands for? '''Benton Fraser:' Is it pertinent? Ray Vecchio: Not even close. Ray Vecchio: (passing Fraser a piece of paper) Here, Benny, do me a favour. Pin this to your chest. Benton Fraser: It says 'I am mentally deficient.' Ray Vecchio: Yeah, I just want Nash to know so he doesn't shoot us both dead. Benton Fraser: That's not going to happen, Ray. All I'm going to do is ask him to tell the truth. Ray Vecchio: Just pin it to your chest. Benton Fraser: No. Ray Vecchio: Pin it to your chest! Benton Fraser: No. Agent McFadden: (to Fraser) Understand my concern, this guy is doing time for murdering your father. If he disappears again, or steps in front of a truck, or comes to harm in any way while he's in your care, I can guarantee I'll have you indicted for murder, and use the full weight of my agency to ensure a conviction! Ray Vecchio: (passing McFadden a doughnut) Here, try the one with the sprinkles. You take your job way too seriously. Ray Vecchio: Is that the same leg they shot you in last time? Benton Fraser: I believe so, yes. Ray Vecchio: The same leg they stabbed you in? Benton Fraser: Yes, Ray. Ray Vecchio: Does your country give you a medal for getting wounded like that? Benton Fraser: Not that I'm aware of. Ray Vecchio: Then I think you should have this. (sticks a note on Fraser's chest) Benton Fraser: "Please shoot the other leg." That's just not amusing, Ray. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2